


Betrayed

by Kimmy



Series: Merlin Codas [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, Friendship, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I trusted the wrong people."<br/>"They betrayed you. That wasn't your fault."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

"No. I was a fool. I misjudged everyone...my uncle...Morgana. Every decision I've made has been wrong."

"You are being too hard on yourself."

"I should be more discerning, wise...a statesman, a king. Tristan's right, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."

"You're not. You're a worthy king."

"I'm good with a sword. That's all."

"Your people love you."

"Most of them are dead. Thanks to me."

"No, most of them escaped. They'll be here in the forest, I'm sure of that."

"Well, if they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king."

* * *

Arthur stood up and started going away. He tried calling him, once, twice. But it wasn't one of this situations that could be solved with a simple conversation. This, this required something special. He had to do something. He had to make Arthur believe. He had to prove him he was a worthy king. Merlin stood up and raced after his friend. He even managed to make him stop after another dozen of shouts. And here they were, standing face to face in the darkness of the forest, looking at each other with this unsettled feeling.

"Arthur..."

Silence has fallen beween them. Well, it's not like he expected an answer. After all, he stopped Arthur to tell him something. That meant he had something to say, didn't it?

"Arthur... Alright, now Arthur, I would ask you politely to listen and not interupt. Neither with words or swords, please. Right. First an foremost I'll have you know, remember, that I _really_ don't won't you interupting this, because you need to understand, that this requires a huge amount of courage of me, and you know how cowardly I am. And how cowardly I am is even more than you call me in your half-hearted insults. Arthur, you need to give up the doubts. You need to know, that you are a worthy king, and that people believe in you, that  _I_ believe in you, and even though I know this means very little to you, it should, because I am not just your best friend, I am..."

Arthur looked at him confused, not sure what this was about, a bit anxious with the fear in Merlin's eyes.

"Right. So this is the part where you don't interupt, please. You should know that you are a worthy king because I believe in you, and I have magic, and being a warlock I am, I risk my very life every single day just living in Camelot, not to mention using magic actively to save your life, because you have no idea how much trouble you attract, and you should know, that still, with the risk of dying, every single day, I wake up and come to your chambers and clean them, and bring your breakfast, and serve you, because I got a chance to get to know you and I know you are a worthy king, and I believe in you and in a land you will build. So if even the very man you call an enemy, under the punishment of death, believes in you and sees you worthy, then I think there is no doubt this is what you are."

Arthur looked at him with eyes wide, open mouth, not really sure how to react, torn between different emotions and instincts.

"And just... I'd like to you to know, Arthur, that I know what you are thinking right now. I know you are thinking betrayal that this is, because I shouldn't have lied to you for 7 long years, but I'll have you know, that I would never, ever betray you the way Agravaine or Morgana did. I might have lied to you, I may be the coward you call me, even more of a coward, but I would never ever turn against you. And not everyone betrays you. It is not about you. You trust the right people, I assure you, you were right to trust me, and I trust you, with my life, that I put in your hands right now. Just... It is a dificult time. And there are still people around you that are your friends and allies. So please, don't doubt yourself because of Agravaine or Morgana, because their choices were theirs, and please, don't jugde others basing on my mistakes. Don't isolate yourself or lose your faith just because I was too much of a coward."

And they stood like that, face to face in the darkness of the forest, lookng at each other with this unsettled feeling. And then Merlin just turned around and started to go away. There wasn't anything else to say after all. He had better leave Arthur to that before he decides that he wants to run Merlin through where he stood. He heard his name shouted behind him, but he didn't stop. Only dozens shouts later, and Arthur acually grabbing his shoulder managed to stop him.

"Gods, am I also so irritating when I ignore you? Remind me to try hard not to do so, it really is annoying. Merlin... Gods, I have no idea what to say. The only thing that comes to my mind is... and, please appreciate it now I say that, because you won't hear it again -- it is that maybe I should listen to you more often, for now I see even when you're talking gibberish you sometimes manage to say something intellingent in between. Merlin... I must admit I am shocked. And I feel a bit betrayed, but I know who I am, and what my being Pendragon, my father's son means to you, I understand the risk you put yoursef in living in Camelot and the fear that have stopped you from telling me. And I understand you would never turn against my like my uncle and my sister did. And though I am still not sure I am really worth this faith you put in me, even less considering the foolish risk you put in this faith that makes it sound a tad bit insane, but of course I also remember you are you, and magic or not, you would most probably just place your head on a chopping block if I aksed you polietely... Even so, thank you. I truly am touched and grateful for this faith."

"Wow."

"Wow? That's it? How about 'Thank you for sparing my life, Arthur'? You have nothing to say?"

"I... Thank you. I... You have no idea how much it means to me, that you are accepting this and taking this so well... The thing is you are actually the first person I have ever told, in my life. Anybody else that knows, and there aren't many, believe me, they all have found out. My mother of course, considering I've been born with it, and Will and Lancelot because I've been carelss, typically, and Gaius because I saved his life... You are the first person I actually told, myself. And you are my best friend, you deserve to know. And I am glad I did. Told you."

Arthur smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, come here you idiot."

And the king hugged the stunned Merlin.  And they stood like that, face to face in the darkness of the forest, but there was a very comfortable silence between them, and no secrets in it. And it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Alright." said Arthur finally pulling away from the hug. "Come on, we have a kingdom to win back."

* * *

 

"So, you made this sword for me? Specifically and only, for me?"

"Yup."

"Forged in a dragon's breath."

"Yup."

"And you put in a lake?"

"Yup."

"I am still not sure if I understand that. How did it end up here then?"

"Yes, well, there was Morgana of course, and when she..."

"No, you know what? We'll leave that conversation for later. So far, just take it out of the damn stone, ad let's find my army."

"Alright. So what's our plan exactly? Do we have any idea where they are? Also, shouldn't we plan the attack more carefully? We can't just run through the main gate, I mean, the sword is powerful, but..."

"Oh Merlin, Merlin. Stop asking questions. You'll find out yourself soon enough. And our plan is simple. We win Camelot back, and then, after you spent a few hours in the stocks for lying to me for 7 years, then we will lift the ban on magic and you will become my counsilor, sit at round table, and explain everything. Because I have a feeling you have quite a lot of explaing to do. Like about the sword, or Morgana, or the dragon I supposedly slain. And, I think I didn't quite catch that, something about being born with magic, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

And though Merlin was happy there were no more secret's between them, the grin on Arthur's face was somewhat disconcerting...


End file.
